kirito the Cait syth
by friendofcats
Summary: What if kirito was a Cait syth? And it was all real life?
1. Chapter 1

Kirito point of view

I stood up slightly, glancing around at all the trees surrounding the clearing where I would lounge in the sun whenever I had the time.. I then proceeded to stretch in what was very much the norm for fairies like me, the cait syth. I then stood up and began walking through the massive crowd in front of me. It was hard being among the few cait syths with black hair and black fur on my tail and ears. It didn't help that i was a mere 5 foot 3 inches.

'can't be helped' I thought resentfully.

People actually let him through very quickly seeing who he was. He was no noble, far from it, he was a mix. Not by much, but it was still there. Four generations ago, as he had been told, a young cait syth married a spriggan. However, it had apparently not been shown since all the descendants had had varying shades of brown or even one with white fur. Except him.

'the universe obviously hates me.' was all I had time to think before being knocked down.

"What is a little fella like you doing right know" It was one of the guards. Again.

'Obviously a new recruit.' Since i was unlucky enough to have the black fur and hair(although i had started to like color) gaurds often thought I was a disguised spriggan using ilusion magic. However, the older gaurds saw me often enough to just let me pass.

"Stop right now I have done this a thousand times already." It didn't help that apparantly the only thing that wasn't passed down was height. I was a head shorter than most of the cait syth, a fact that never helped.

What was confusing was the chuckling. 'Doesn't he seem familiar'

"You really like that sun spot don't you" That was when it hit me.

'Idiot! Every third day of the week he covers this area on gaurd duty.'

He was the only one that knew my spot because, after seeing me walk off(and thinking i was a spriggan walking off to report or do something that could be bad for the city), he tailed me. However, seeing me roll around on the grasss for a moment before dosing off in the sun, he obviously knew i was cait syth. So it became a game.

"couldn't resist?" i questioned.

"Nope, since you never realize it's me!" He shouted. He was still new to the watch, otherwise he would have not shouted drawing some attention from those nearby.

He was at about 5 foot 11 inches and had rather broud shoulders with an eversmiling face coupled with mottled-colored fur.

Seeing the attention, he quickly set me down and let me scamper off.

' Shame things are like this for him...' was all the guard thought as the flicking black tail disappeared from sight.

'i'm going to be so late' was the only thought on my mind.

"bye!" I shouted as I dashed in, grabbed my new sword and dashing for the do-

I was hugged straight out of full speed, my feet flying up but not falling because of my mother's hug.

"_Stay safe_" she whispered.

"Got it. Going now!" I shouted running out before my mom could say anything else.

I glanced at my sword. When hearing how I would be training to be in the attack and defense forces she had gotten the sword for me from a passing leprechaun blacksmith. It was black, to match my fur, and otherwise looked like a normal sword one would expect. It was styled to be a single-handed sword with a simple two sided straight blade. It didn't need to be anything spectacular. After all, I was going with the other eleven kids from my age group that signeed up to hunt the low-caliber animals left behind by some patrols.

At the age of fifteen kids would choose to continue to stay iin school on a scholarly bookworm path, pick up a trade(blacksmithing, mass taming, etc.), or join the fighting forces. Not many joined the fighting forces due to the fact that not many were needed. With the races momentarily at peace due to a treaty, All they did now was hunt monsters(mobs for short) and stand gaurd.

'Not a very boring job at all..'

hmpth! was the sound as i felt something hit my stomach ending me stumbling.

I looked up slowly, know what I would see. Only one person did things like this to me.

"what do you want."

"What are doing here? i thought they didn't allow wimps in to positions were they would die in seconds. But hey, I guess i was wrong." Kibaou snorted out.

Kibaou was at around 5 foot 7 inches and even alittle pudgy with his orange fur.

"Leave him alone" We both slowly turned their heads.

"Alicia, stay out of this. Pretty girls like you shouldn't be near him. It's bad enough with that Argo girl but you too?" Even I was surprised at this.

Alicia came from a well off family and was the only fairy shorter than me in our class, and even then it wasn't by much. She was also considered the cutest girl at our entire school.

Alicia was short, at 5 foot .000001 inches tall. She had nice, golden hair and a slim figure. Coupled with the semi-exposing clothing that everyone believed was for showing off but noone would tell.

" You can't just be mean to people like that kibaou, it's not nice, and ""Kii-bouoooo"

'Oh no'

I stumbled froward at the weight suddenly on my back before falling over gtting a face full of dirt.

"Argo" i said as well as i could with my face being in the dirt.

"Yes, Kii-bou?" she asked glancing down at me while leaning over to where i could see her face.

Argo was at 5 foot 7 inches and had curly auburn hair and fur to match it. She also loved teasing me.

"could you please get off" i said quickly.

"Since kii-bou asked i shall" she said while purring rather loudly, jumping off of me. I paused to say something about randomly jumping on m back whe i heard a familiar voice.

"Well since i'm tthe lowest on the totem pole i get you all for the next hour."

I slowly turned.'that is it. i am obviously the universe's laughing stock' was my thoughts as I turned to see an all-too-familiar gaurd's face.

"Kirito!" he shouted surprised to see me here."I can say im quite surprised. With the amount of time you spend in that hidden sunny clearing of yours i thought you hadn't even chosen a role section!"

At this time both argo and alicia glanced over at me, argo's look questioning and alicia's curious.

"Well that runs my chance of me avoiding everyone for peaceful afternoon ever again, thank you very much," I practicallly hissed just loud enough for everyone to hear. So far everytime i found a spot i would wake up to find argo either napping next to me or on me. Except for my newest one, which i plan to savor for as long as i could. Really, why would argo even do that?

He gave me that same happy smile and said the only thing that could make it worse.

"Kirito which one is your girlfriend?"

At that moment i blushed to the point of no return. But that was the least of my concerns as both of them shifted their position so they could stare at me as punching holes through my soul. At that moment, i knew true fear.

"Well, look at the time,... i thing i need to get home before my mom starts to worry." After that hurried save i sprinted off with my tail between my legs, not daring to look back for fear of that stare.

next day

I knew that come afternoon i wold be subjected to the same thing, but hopefully with a different ending. Therefore, i'm currently heading to my nice little clearing so i can rest and think before then.

'maybe even get a nice little catnap while i... stupid, idiotic, -grumble,grumble-'

There, right in my little clearing, was alicia and argo. Even i knew not to get involved, Especially since i could tell they were yelling.

"... why would you think that?!"

"well, it is obvious. Afterall, i don't even try to seduce him and i'm winning."

"Seduce him?! i would never"

"Oh really, just look at your clothes."

By this point, i was confused. Greatly. So i stepped in.

"ummm, what are you all doing in my clearing, and who are you all talking about?"

'the dense idiot' was the thought going through both girls mind as they blushed.

That, of course, olly lasted a second as i was swiftly tackled by argo while she shouted "Ki-bou!"

"Argo, can you please get off."

"Sure!" she shouted hurriedly.

"Now, what are you all doing here?

'Well, i was waiting on you, ki-bou, what else could i be doing?"

Sighing, i just walked past the two to lay down on the rock. That is, until i noticed someone laying down next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping ki-bou company."

"Why?"

"Because it's ki-bou!"

At this point i notice alicia scampering off but don't think about it bbeause i'm starting to dose off in the sun.

...

Yaaaawwwnnnn

"Argo, what are you doing?"

"nothing." BY this point argo was laying there with her head on my chest looking at me.

"Well, it is time to get going."

"On it, ki-bou." With that she scampered off quickly.

"What is up with those two recently..." Was the beginnings of me mumbling while i start on the way to get my sword.

Later

"Okay, everyone, lets all get into thee same group as ysterday and get a move on."

'This is odd.' was all i could think as some people sent looks my way while i walked.

An hour later

"Those wolves were hard and very annoying..." I muttered.

"Definitly" Was what they both said exhausted.

THen a slight tremor shook the area.

Then another.

Then another.

Then they saw it.

The alpha wolf

The size of a smalll tree these wolves were extremely rare these days since the patrols prioratised killing them a while ago. About the size of a small-ish tree they could easily knock someone out in one blow.

"Everyone get back, i'll hold it off for you all to get to the city!" THe gaurd quickly yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kibaou was off and away faster than i could say 'I got your tail'. I didn't even know he could run that fast. Then I looked over at the guard. He had taken flight and was making dives at the beast while trying to distract it long enough for the rest of us to get away. I was about to go with Alicia and Argo, who were waiting at the edge of the clearing, when I heard a yell.

The Alpha wolf had grabbed the guards wing. Though it would grow back, it was still painful and took time. So I charged in to help. As the wolf was distracted, I slide underneath it to the soft underbelly and slashing it where I assumed it would hurt. The wolf did not like that. The wolf tucked its legs in, trying to crush me. But I reacted quickly. I adjuted the sword again so the wolf impaled itself, causing it to roar in fury. That gave me time to roll out and see the guard getting ready to swoop down again.

But the wolf would have none of that. It reacted faster this time, knowing the patterns he uses, and swiftly snapped it's neck around, catching the guard in the leg, before throwing the guard at me. And he was moving too fast for me to dodge, so he hit me right in the stomach, knocking me down but sending him rolling past.

I looked up from my now-kneeling position in between a guard and a snarling wolf. Wait,coulditwork?Well not many other options_. _And without further time for thought as the wolf lunged forward, I dove forward, straight into it's mouth with my size as an advantage. But I wasn't small enough. Right above my tail it bit straight into me. There was no other optiion anymore. So I stabbed upward through the mouth, straight into it's brain. And then it collapsed, the weight of it's jaws still there, as with the last things picked up by the senses was two familiar voices shouting, it all faded into blackness.

"Get him over..."

"Move now to..."

"What happened..."

Bright, searing light straight into my eyes. Everything hurt. Especially my waist. I tried to move my body only for it to explode in pain. As i held in my scream so i was only a bit of an odd grunt, i heard a flap move. As I saw a small cat, I knew this was the infirmary. They had three taimed cat per nurse that would wander to their patients and run back if anything was odd. And so the cat looked, turn, and ran.

I layed down, looking at the bland wooden roof. It was a bit like maybe... maple? No, impossible.

"Kii-bou" Oh no, duck! was my first thought but, being in a bed, there was little I could do as Argo jumped on to the bed.

"AAGH" I shouted as pain was immediatly present at my waist.

"Oh, my bad Kii-bou I didn't know it still hurt!" Argo squeiled while waving her hands in the air. Then she composed herself."Your stupid Kii-bou." She said, sitting on the side of the bed. "What were we supposed to do? Run. What did you not do? Run. Very stupid." And with those words she gave a halfhearted glare at me before going back to normal. Then the door creaked open. It was a rather nice nurse I had seen around Freelia before. What was her name? Ah, yes, it was Aki. Nurse Aki.

"Hello kirito. It is good to see you are fine since that run in with a wolf. You had many people worried," she said as she got closer. "Now, let us begin your checkup. Argo, please leave. Now, first, tell me, does it hurt ..."

Several hours later

I can not believe all that was part of a checkup. But, at least by the end of that horrifically long 'checkup' the pain had subsided enough for me to walk around. So I was on my way home. As I reached the house I saw something odd. There, in the shop my parents owned, was our faction leader. A rather nice, relaxed person, of about average stature, really just average everything, except for the fact that he had the best head for polotics around. Plus, he kept us in good relations with the sylphs since they happened to have his cousin, a rather nice lady, as their secretary. It most certainly helped.

"Hello, Mister Kirito. I would like to talk to you about something."

**A/N**

Hello, this is foc or friendofcats. I would like to say that I am working on getting a spell checker. Also, I would like ideas on things to do. I wrote this twice, each time twice as long, and couldn't think of what to do after scrapping the first two. Also, any tip or correction woould be appreciated, especially since this is my first story.


	3. Chapter 3

For those wondering, sorry bout time period between one and two as, like I said, I rewwrote chapter two twice because i didn't like how it ended.

Chapter 3-Kirito The Cait Syth

" So, let me get this straight, you want me to help with some mob clearing efforts alongside the main group?" I said. I had just begun the mob hunting training. Surely it took longer.

"Well, yes normally, but you took down an alpha wolf almost on your own, on your second day. I believe some training with more experienced soldiers could do you some good. Afterall, it would probably also lead to you getting out there quicker." He said. This was obviously odd. Throughout much off his explanation he would look away. But hey, that ddidn't mean too much. Maybe he was being cautious. Afterall, we lost our previous two faction leaders in assassinations by salamanders and imps. So, never hurts to be too careful. Right?

" Okay, I'll join. When does this start?" I asked, my desire to become a better swordsman throwing any other thoughts to the side.

Now here he certainly paused. "Well, your injuries have healed nicely since we used one of our new experimental potions, and I guess There is the squad leaving in ten minutes. Better get going now. The leader of it is an archery prodigy from last years group. Very skilled, very good at leading the men. Her name is Sinon. She will be at the east gate. She knows you are coming." He said. He seemed to be amused by something at this point, lost in thought. Taking that as my signal to go. So I got up, opoened the door, and-

"Hi Allicia," I said seeing her standing in front of the door, hand where the doorknob was seconds ago, and tail shooting straight out, showing her surprise.

"Hey, Kirito, are you really going to go help in the main forces?" At this pooint she seemed upset about something. Eh, it was probably just me thinking things.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." I sad, watching as she seemed particuraly down after the last statement. But I really needed to get going. There was this sort of feeling of impending doom for some unknown reason.

"Okay. Don't hurt yourself. I have to go back now that they reorganized us for another training hunt. Bye for now," she said, scurrying off quickly. Odd, I thought the group was going out hunting again tommorrow, not today.

Yep, there it is, the east gate. And there is a small, standard squad. Consisting off a strict no-nonsense looking archer, a tank looking character with heavy armor, a mage in nice robes that seemed about ready to retire, a spear user with medium chain mail armor, and another tank in even heavier plat armor that appeared to be high quality. It seemed pretty balanced.

"Are you kirito?" The archer said while the sense of impending doom spiked to massive levels.

"Yes." I said only to get wacked in the head with a bow. I didn't know getting wacked with a bow could hurt so much.

"You are late by one minute. Always be two minutes early at the minimum. Now, get in with the rest of them. We make our way to Jotenheim through the new tunnel. We need to defeat five."

At hearing the last part, my entire body locked, unable to move. Jotenheim was the land of giant creatures that none fought unless they had massive groups or small numbers of the elite of every faction. And this was his first day with the group! And five of them?! Was that why our leader seemed so off and yet also very amused? Did he know this was gong to happen?

"Come along, kirito, we're leaving without ya." Sinon shouted back. And boy did I hurry along. That bow is scary afterall. It is not something one wants to be on the recieving end of.

-30 minutes later-

"So, this is the new tunnel," I said while glancing around at the walls. I remembered that the workers that topped by the shop had been talking about some tunnel they were working on some months back.

"Yep youngin, this is it, so keep ready lest we be caught unaware," the elderly mage said. He really did seem like a nice old mage. "I remember this one time I was fishin out in a lake, hopin to catch some fish and the like, when i was caught unaware by this here giant fish that came on out." Unfortunately, he had this habit of relating anything that was said into one of his stories.

" And then this-""So, what do we hope to obtain from this?" I said, having already learned that you needed to cut the old mage off before he really got into his stories. And I was curious. Why send a small group into the most dangerous place possible?

"The mobs down here have often been used prior to this as practice for any major enemy one might encounter. However, there was recently a cait syth down here that discovered a metal. This metal is stronger than anything we know of, despite being somewhat heavy," she said, her voice cold.

"As for how much, this metal was found in a single type of enemy, the SS- difficuty class mob that is large, red, has four arms, and is most effectively fought from a distance since it has no known ranged attacks, Upon killing it, there is a spot on each hand where the metal can be found by cutting into the hand. The two pieces, once retrieved, is about enough for two simple swords or other such items using equivalent amounts," she said, before going silent once more.

Then, we reached the end of the tunnel. And there, right outside the entrance, was two bodies. Cait syth bodies. Each one looked as though it had been torn almost in half. They were obviously the two who guarded the tunnel in case someone of another race tried to sneak in. And there, standing behind them, was a monster.

I had seen pictures of these SS-rating enemies before. But those were nothing compared to this monster. Standing taller than all of us combined, this gigantic being stood there, watching us.

"Tanks, up front! NOW!"SInon began shouting out orders quickly."Mage, with me. Kirito, keep it disstracted from us if it stops fighting the tanks!" At least this much I understood. I was new here, so I get the job where I might not even do anything.

Then, as the mage began to chant, the tanks began to glow with what was most likely either an endurance or strength, or even both, buff. Then Sinon began chanting before launchinng a glowing arrow on its way that exploded on contact with the mob.

Then, to my surprise, the tanks stayed on their feet as the boss punched at them, although they did slide back. I also noticed that the had moved so the punch hit both their sheilds near-simoultaneously. That wwwould have required lots of teamwork.

Then a large green ball urged past, stricking the beast between the eyes, sendng it stumbling back. Then it happened. As the boss seemed to right itsself, it reached down, grabbing at the ground. And picked up a massive longbow.

**A/N**

Don't expect 2 chapters per 2 days. Ever. More likely a chapter every two but no promises whatsoever. Please leave comments. They mae finding mistaked much easier. Bye!


End file.
